L'Espion qui m'aimait
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Les déboires de nos trois tueurs à gages, espions pour passer le temps ; ou comment concilier missions, sérieux et vie privée, entre deux frères D. délurés et un Trafalgar Law au bord de la crise de nerfs !" Quand on regarde un film d'espionnage, qu'on pense aux trois gros fantasmes de sa vie et qu'on a quelques heures à tuer... on arrive à un OS déjanté. /!yaoi, lemon/! AU & OOC.


_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**P'tit OS inspiré d'un vieux film que j'aime regarder régulièrement, qui est loin de mériter un Oscar, mais qui m'a toujours amusée depuis que je suis gosse… [t'as des goûts bizarres] tais-toi, la conscience, you ruin the mood.**_

_**Donc, ce film… « True lies ». Dans les premières scènes du film, un espion qui danse un tango sensuel avec une jeune femme… et ses collègues qui braillent dans son oreillette…  
Couplé avec One Piece, ça donne… un joli désordre. [un gros bordel, oui !] De l'OOC à la pelle, aussi. Et du lemon, esprit pervers oblige. Le titre est celui d'un des films de 007 [béni soit Ian Fleming...].  
**_

_**J'espère quand même que ça vous amusera ! J'suis partie dans un délire un peu cinglé... [ils ont l'habitude] ouais, c'est pas faux.  
**_

_**Baci !  
Harlem, votre dévouée.  
**_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maîtres à tou(te)s !_

* * *

.

***Sur l'air du "Beau Danube Bleu", de Johann Strauss, **  
**quelque part dans le monde moderne...***

_._

_- Oh, Roméo… ! c'est pas l'moment !_ menaça Law, l'œil dans le viseur de son FR-F2 boulonné sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

Ace sourit, une main dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme qu'il avait entraînée dans un tango sensuel dans la foule dansante. Il entendait très bien Law l'insulter dans son oreillette, mais il avait décidé de l'ignorer pour le moment. La voix de Luffy s'éleva à son tour, dans son autre oreille cette fois.

_- Laisse-le, c'est mort. Il fait toujours ça avant de conclure_, soupira-t-il.

_- Ah non ! on a pas le temps pour une baise, Portgas_ ! vociféra Law en posant son doigt sur la détente. _J'suis à deux doigts de dégommer la tête du colonel trois étoiles qui se trouve derrière toi et on peut pas attendre que tu te sois vidé dans cette grognasse !_

Luffy soupira de plus belle, arrachant un léger sourire à son frère qui continua sa danse, la jeune femme dans ses bras subjuguée par l'autorité de ses gestes et la perfection de son visage.

_- J'crois qu'il te dit poliment d'aller te faire foutre_, marmonna Luffy.

_- Portgas, si tu bouges pas ton cul, j'mentionne dans le rapport que t'as failli faire échouer la mission en voulant culbuter la fille de la cible._

La menace de Law sembla faire son petit effet : Ace se racla légèrement la gorge et mit fin au tango avec un regret non-dissimulé.

- Je vais devoir y aller, chuchota le jeune homme de sa voix basse et sensuelle à sa partenaire, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Au plaisir du vous revoir…

Sa main caressa son dos, s'attarda sur sa hanche avant qu'il ne la relâche avec un sourire séducteur, disparaissant dans la foule en faisant mine de rajuster sa veste.

_- T'as une minute pour dégager avant que ça se gâte,_ murmura Law en expirant un panache de fumée dans l'air froid, sa cigarette au coin de la bouche.

Il était couché de tout son long sur la surface gravillonnée du gratte-ciel, à huit cent mètres du casino et de la soirée privée organisée pour l'arrivée du dictateur Don Quixote Doflamingo, l'actuel dirigeant de Dressrosa et leur cible prioritaire.

La position, tenue depuis plus de quatre heures, commençait à être inconfortable – c'était dans ces moments qu'il regrettait ses tatouages, qui l'empêchaient de jouer le rôle du beau garçon dans la foule. Celui d'Ace, en général : s'infiltrer et s'assurer du bon déroulé de la mission au plus proche de leur proie.

Luffy, plus passe-partout, profitait des diversions qu'Ace lui offrait pour se faufiler où ils avaient besoin de lui : ce soir, c'était lui qui conduisait la voiture chargée de les ramener à l'Agence, à laquelle ils rendaient un rapport de mission deux heures après l'exécution d'un contrat.  
Ils travaillaient tous les trois depuis plusieurs années, maintenant. Law travaillait en solitaire avant que leur supérieure ne le mêle au duo imprévisible et bruyant que formaient les frères D.

_- Oh putain !_ brailla Luffy dans les oreillettes des garçons qui grimacèrent.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_ rétorqua Law en ajustant son tir. _Un problème… ? Luffy !_

- Lu', qu'est-ce que t'as… ? siffla Ace entre ses dents.

_- Rien, j'me suis cassé la gueule en montant dans la voiture… y'a une putain de plaque de verglas !_

Ace se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra vers la sortie en dégrafant son nœud papillon, qui ne lui serait bientôt d'aucune utilité.

- Tu y arriveras pas, murmura-t-il à l'intention de Law en traversant la pelouse au pas de course. Y'a beaucoup trop de monde.

_- Tu penses que j'arriverai pas à descendre ce type du premier coup… ?_ susurra Law en jetant son mégot, visant sa cible avec précision.

_- C'est pas le moment de jouer à qui a la plus grosse !_ trépigna Luffy.

- Je pense que tu vas te rater comme un con, sourit Ace en défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Et que Robin va t'avoir la peau quand on va rentrer.

_- Ta gueule ! j'arrive pas à me concentrer… !_

Le doigt sur la détente, il retint son souffle et pressa la gâchette – presque simultanément, la silhouette du dictateur s'effondra, arrosant de sang les invités les plus proches.

_- Touché !_ s'exclama Law. _En pleine tête ! t'entends ça, Portgas ?!_

- Oh la ferme… ! s'agaça-t-il. Luffy, aile nord !

Il ôta ses oreillettes et courut jusqu'au portail immense en fer forgé, qu'il escalada en quelques instants avant de se laisser glisser au sol ; quelques secondes plus tard, une voiture noire et rutilante arriva dans un crissement de pneus, s'arrêtant brièvement devant lui pour le laisser s'engouffrer à l'intérieur avant de repartir aussitôt. Ace ôta sa chemise et son tergal, dévoilant une combinaison sombre, que Luffy considéra d'un regard amusé.

- … et tu pensais trouver quoi comme excuse en te tapant cette nana… ? pourquoi un mec porterait une combi noire sous son costume à deux milles dollars ?

- Elle ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte, sourit-il en récupérant ses _rangers_ cirées, qu'il enfila et laça avec habileté alors que la voiture filait à travers la ville, vers le gratte-ciel qui servait de point de tir à Trafalgar. _Oï_, Traf', on est là dans deux minutes !

Silence dans l'oreillette. Ace décrocha le talkie-walkie et chercha le canal de Trafalgar, avant de le porter à ses lèvres, légèrement tendu.

- Yo, Traffy. Réponds.

Luffy accéléra, zigzagant entre les voitures, grillant les feux rouges, empruntant tous les raccourcis possibles avant de parvenir enfin devant l'immeuble où Trafalgar était perché quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Law ! cria Ace dans l'émetteur en sortant à toute vitesse de la voiture, s'engouffrant dans l'entrée avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Réponds, putain ! Allez !

Ace espérait pour lui qu'il ait une excellente raison de ne pas répondre, que ce soit à l'oreillette ou au TW. Et peu importe la raison, il allait lui faire la peau. Juste pour leur avoir donné un coup de sang pareil. Une petite minute plus tard, il débarqua sur le toit de l'immeuble, la porte claquant violemment derrière lui ; il ne prit pas le temps de la réflexion et courut jusqu'au point de mire, où Law était en train de lutter pour ne pas se faire égorger par une silhouette penchée sur lui et visiblement décidée à en finir avec sa vie.

Ace percuta l'intrus avec la force brute d'un boulet de démolition et le plaqua au sol dans un bruit sourd et une envolée de graviers pendant que Law se relevait, furieux.

- Ce connard a bien failli m'avoir la peau ! attaquer les gens dans l'dos, tu parles d'un sens de l'éthique ! brama-t-il en s'époussetant.

Ace arracha la cagoule que portait leur agresseur et empoigna ses cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière pour mieux le contempler son visage lui était totalement inconnu.

- T'es qui, toi ?

L'homme lui cracha au visage et Law le gifla d'un revers de la main, lui éclatant la lèvre au passage.

- T'es qui ?!

- Allez vous faire foutre, rétorqua-t-il avec un accent de Dressrosa à couper au couteau.

- OK, on cherche pas plus loin, soupira Ace en se redressant. C'est juste un garde du corps, il a dû te repérer... au passage, on salue la performance... réussir à te surprendre, c'est jamais arrivé, je crois...

- Oh, ta gueule, rétorqua Law en se détournant. Débarrasse-nous de ça.

_- Oï_, laissez-le-moi ! clama Luffy en débarquant à son tour sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Ace écarquilla les yeux et vit rouge.

- Putain, crétin, t'es censé rester dans la voiture !

- Mais j'veux l'buter ! implora-t-il. Oh, allez, s'il vous plaît, ça fait au moins un mois que j'ai tué personne… ! j'vais rouiller !

Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel en achevant de ranger son matériel de tir, pendant que Luffy se dandinait en implorant Ace du regard ; ce dernier céda et laissa Luffy faire passer l'intrus _ad patres_, aidant Law à rassembler leurs affaires, bientôt rejoints par son petit frère surexcité, qui les précéda de loin dans les escaliers.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'Agence leur prit un peu moins de trois heures, et Nico Robin les attendait de pied ferme.

Son regard azur les toisait avec agacement, mais aucun des trois ne se laissait plus impressionner depuis longtemps. Leur supérieure pouvait être redoutable, mais un sourire de son « Monster Trio » suffisait à l'attendrir assez pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas passer de savon mémorable.

Et Dieu seul savait qu'ils les méritaient, ces savons.

Elle prit leur rapport sans broncher, le parcourut du regard et leur jeta un coup d'œil en biais – Law fumait sa cigarette à la fenêtre et Ace et Luffy se chamaillaient en se courant après dans l'immense bureau, indifférents à l'atmosphère sérieuse et solennelle.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de courir… ? soupira-t-elle. Mon bureau n'est pas une crèche.

- Ben, pourquoi ? s'étonna Luffy. On gêne ?

- Un peu, oui, sourit Law en jetant son mégot dans le vide. Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cette affaire, les médias sont déjà partis sur une piste totalement différente. Ça reste quand même à surveiller, mais je ne pense pas qu'on aura à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

Luffy s'étira et bâilla, sous le regard réfrigérant de Robin, avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule.

- Bon, on peut y aller ? J'ai trop envie d'aller m'pieuter.

- J'ai besoin de deux d'entre vous pour une petite mission, rien de bien méchant. C'est… un peu délicat, soupira-t-elle.

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent, mais leur supérieure secoua la tête, totalement désapprobatrice. Hors de question que les deux frères fassent équipe pour ce coup-là. Law était toujours là pour les tempérer, et les laisser seuls sur une mission pouvait provoquer des désastres qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage de réparer, surtout en pleine nuit.

- N'y pensez même pas. Law, tu fais équipe avec Ace. Luffy, rentre dormir.

- Non mais j'déconnais ! alleeeeez, Nicooo, s'te plaaaît ! laisse-moi y aller, Ace il est trop nul, il est pas délicat !

- Moi, pas délicat ? s'insurgea Ace en l'attrapant par le col de sa combinaison. _Pardon ?!_

- C'est toi qu'as pété le vase de M'man quand t'as fait le ménage, parce que t'étais pas foutu de passer la serpillère sans bousculer les meubles !

- J'avais quinze ans ! brailla le jeune homme en le secouant. Ça compte pas, crétin !

- Ça suffit, marmonna Robin.

Ils l'ignorèrent, trop occupés à se bousculer ; Luffy, faible crevette devant le géant qu'était son frère, braillant et gesticulant avec l'absence de subtilité qui le caractérisait, et Ace, encore trop immature pour passer par-dessus les provocations ridicules de son cadet.

Law s'efforça de garder son calme – il avait tenu quatre ans, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher maintenant – et s'assit sur un coin du bureau, se penchant sur les documents que Robin avait étalés devant elle.

C'était presque devenu une routine, à présent ; Robin informait, planifiait, Law gérait et Ace et Luffy exécutaient. Malgré tous leurs défauts, les deux frères étaient vraiment doués dans ce qu'ils faisaient, et Law n'aurait changé de partenaires pour rien au monde.  
Ils se chamaillaient à longueur de temps mais tous les trois s'entendaient à merveilles quand il s'agissait d'agir.

Law songea brièvement aux autres équipes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant au trio improbable que formaient Sanji, Zoro et Usopp – Sanji avait rejoint leur duo et leurs éclats de voix montaient régulièrement dans les couloirs, et travailler avec eux relevait du parcours du combattant.

Alors, à choisir entre deux maux…

- Taisez-vous, soupira Robin en se massant les temps. Vous me fatiguez…

- … tue-en un, suggéra Law, alors que les deux frères se poussaient du front, dents serrées, en s'envoyant à la tête des noms d'oiseaux tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres.

- D'accord, mais lequel… ?

Law récupéra une des photographies, la froissa et la lança à la tête de Luffy, qui tourna la tête, furieux et cramoisi de rage.

- QUOI ?! brama-t-il. TU VOIS PAS QU'ON PARLE, LÀ ?!

- Baisse d'un ton, trou d'uc. Et dégage le plancher, t'as du sommeil à rattraper et des cours à bosser. Et Nami doit t'attendre.

- Nami dort déjà, grimaça-t-il en relâchant son frère. Il est quatre heures du matin, j'te signale !

- Raison de plus pour que t'ailles dormir et que t'arrêtes de nous faire suer. Les mômes dorment depuis longtemps à c't'heure-là !

- Portgas, en rajoute p-

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE MOME ?!

- Et merde…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Law se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Ace et haussa un sourcil, le regardant pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

- T'en es où ?

- Y'a que dans les films qu'on craque des systèmes informatiques en trois secondes, marmonna Ace. Dégage, tu m'pompes l'air, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Law réprima difficilement un sourire et retourna aux branchements électriques, tournevis entre les dents. Ace, sans son frère, était renfermé et silencieux, mais sa réserve leur permettait de travailler vite et mieux. Ils se bornaient à échanger les informations et à faire ce pour quoi ils étaient engagés.

… en théorie.

Les minutes passèrent, le silence s'étirant dans le sous-sol du manoir où ils avaient été affectés pour la soirée.  
Délicat, comme l'avait précisé Robin, puisque la mission consistait à installer un _spyware_ dans la base informatique visée, pour espionner puis reprogrammer les systèmes industriels infiltrés. Et la patience de Law combinée aux talents d'Ace allait porter ses fruits, comme toujours.

Ace bâilla et Law lui tendit une tasse de café de leur thermos, que le jeune homme accepta sans rechigner.

- Depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormis ?

- Soixante-douze heures. Je commence à être en veille, là…

- Dis-moi que tu vas pas t'endormir quand il le faudra pas, grogna Law en refermant les armoires électriques. T'as failli me faire tuer la dernière fois, avec tes conneries !

- J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! s'exclama l'intéressé en le foudroyant du regard par-dessus son épaule.

Law roula des yeux et rangea son matériel dans sa mallette, pendant qu'Ace reprenait son travail sur le PC.

- … Panda, marmonna Ace.

- Narco.

Le silence revint, seulement troublé par les gouttes d'humidité qui tombaient du plafond rocheux et des échos dans les galeries creusées et la marnière où ils s'étaient installés. Risqué, mais à peu près certains de n'être dérangés par personne.

Pas le moment d'être claustrophobe, toutefois.

Ace, en tailleur et courbé pour éviter de se cogner la tête, finit par s'étendre de tout son long sur le ventre, étirant ses jambes, heurtant Law allongé sur le dos, occupé à nettoyer les lames de ses armes blanches dont il ne se séparait jamais – ses _rangers_ pleines de boue se pressèrent contre la hanche de Trafalgar qui grimaça et lui frappa le mollet.

- Barre-toi, putain !

- Hé, tu permets ?! j'ai les reins en miettes, là !

- J'savais que j'aurais dû garder Luffy, lui au moins il prend pas de place… !

- T'as fini d'me faire chier ?! astique tes jouets et m'emmerde pas, Law…

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas relever – par manque d'énergie et d'intérêt, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de se prendre la tête avec son coéquipier ce soir.  
Après une heure qui leur parut une éternité, Ace poussa une exclamation de satisfaction, sortant Law de ses pensées ; il rampa vers lui dans l'espace exigu, s'allongea à ses côtés et passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule, contemplant l'écran brillant dans le noir complet.

- … _yosh_ ! sourit Ace, satisfait.

- T'es dedans, là ?

- Je déteste cette question, railla Ace avec un léger sourire en coin. Mais oui, j'suis d'dans.

Law sourit et regarda les longs doigts d'Ace s'activer sur le clavier, pensif, avant de contempler son visage.

Le jeune homme semblait épuisé, mais il tenait bon – Law savait toutefois que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil profond, dont seules deux claques bien senties pouvaient le tirer.

Il se pencha sur lui et, doucement, embrassa le creux de son cou. Ace ferma les yeux, brièvement, avant de soupirer.

- Law…

- Tu me dois bien ça pour avoir essayé de t'envoyer cette nana, au casino, sourit-il contre son oreille.

- Je l'aurais pas fait.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Bon, OK, j'l'aurais fait, confessa Ace avec un léger sourire. Reconnais que sa robe donnait vachement envie de voir c'qu'il y avait en d'sous…

- T'es vraiment guidé par ce que t'as dans le froc, Portgas.

Ace laissa son rire, joyeux et indolent, éclater dans la galerie ; il se répercuta en écho dans le tunnel étroit, où il y avait à peine la place de se tenir assis.  
Et il ne semblait pas indifférent à la proximité à laquelle le lieu les astreignait.

Il laissa sa langue courir sur son oreille et se hissa au-dessus de lui, étendu sur son dos ; Ace gémit doucement quand il pressa ses hanches contre ses fesses et sentit un frisson hérisser sa peau sous sa combinaison.

- Law… on a pas l'temps, là…

- T'as fini, non… ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- J'ai encore un ou deux autres trucs à peaufiner…

- J't'en empêche pas…

Hissé sur un bras, il déboucla sa ceinture, lourde d'accessoires, qui claqua sur le sol rocheux quand il la laissa tomber sur le côté – les doigts d'Ace frappaient plus vite sur le clavier, presque tremblants. Il prit son temps pour retirer son gilet pare-balles, qui s'échoua près de celui qu'Ace avait retiré pour plus de confort, et défit patiemment son holster d'épaules, abandonnant ses armes.

Les données défilaient sur l'écran, qu'Ace parcourait des yeux à toute vitesse, une partie de son esprit dérivant sur ce que Law faisait dans son dos.  
Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, et le souffle de son amant dans son oreille ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

- Allez, plus vite, grogna-t-il, alors qu'une barre de chargement ralentissait sa course au coin de l'écran.

- … impatient ?

Law dégrafa patiemment les portes-chargeurs qu'Ace portait sur ses hanches et faufila une main sous lui pour faire sauter la pression de son pantalon, glissant ses doigts sous le tissu pour les refermer sur son désir qui s'éveillait – Ace gémit et souffla pour s'exhorter au calme.

- Arrête ça… !

- J'ai pas l'impression que tu trouves ça si désagréable, murmura Law en le caressant lentement.

- J'vais te faire bouffer ton béret, Panda.

- J't'attends, Narco.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, sous ses cheveux retenus par son élastique ; Law le défit et les libéra, les humant longuement – passer ses doigts dans ses mèches, au petit matin, pour le réveiller, lui manquait.

Ils n'avaient plus partagé la même couche depuis des semaines et la tension qu'il y avait entre eux devenait ingérable, au point que même Luffy, ignorant de leur relation, leur avait conseillé de s'envoyer en l'air pour faire redescendre la pression.

Grosse douche froide, qui les avait momentanément calmés.

Momentanément, seulement.

Ace se mordit la lèvre, ses doigts frappant sur le clavier à un rythme effréné, à présent. Law défit les boutons de son pantalon, ouvrit sa braguette et tira lentement le tissu vers le bas, emportant son sous-vêtement dans le même mouvement. Ace repoussa sèchement son PC quand le chargement des données fut terminé et se retourna souplement sur le dos malgré l'exiguïté qui régnait dans la galerie. Law batailla un moment, mais Ace tint bon, se cramponnant à ses épaules, l'empêchant de prendre l'avantage.

- Hors de question de me laisser prendre la tête dans les cailloux, grogna-t-il.

- C'était pourtant le meilleur moyen de pas avoir à trop s'déshabiller, susurra Law en se frottant lentement contre lui.

- C'est pas comme si quelqu'un risquait d'nous trouver.

- Ça doit faire une image sympa, deux mecs à poils dans la flotte et les cailloux. Imagine qu'une souris se perde dans l'coin.

- Et alors ?

- Ta gueulé comme une gonzesse la dernière fois que t'en as vu une, se moqua Law en ôtant son _sweat_, aidant Ace à se débarrasser du sien.

- Elle était montée dans mon calbut, j'te rappelle ! se défendit Ace en tirant son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Alors excuse-moi de-mmnnn…

Law le fit taire d'un baiser passionné, qu'Ace lui rendit avec ardeur, leurs corps s'entremêlant sous la voûte rocheuse.

Ils délacèrent leurs chaussures tant bien que mal, se cognant, se poussant et s'insultant au passage, sans cesser de s'embrasser et de se toucher – leurs corps s'étaient beaucoup trop manqués pour que leurs querelles prennent le pas sur leur ébat à venir.  
Ace voulut le repousser sur le dos mais Law résista, alors que le jeune homme se tortillait pour le renverser sur le côté.

- Je peux savoir c'que t'essayes de faire ?!

- J'veux être au-dessus, souffla Ace contre ses lèvres.

Law leva les yeux au ciel et ils se contorsionnèrent pour qu'il s'étende sur le dos, Ace s'asseyant sur ses hanches ; il se pencha sur lui et contempla son visage, dans l'obscurité percée par la lueur de l'écran de l'ordinateur et de leurs lampes abandonnées au milieu de leurs vêtements. Law empauma sa joue, se hissa vers lui et embrassa ses taches de rousseur, avant de descendre à ses lèvres, qu'il caressa des siennes, enjôleur. Ace l'embrassa fiévreusement et leurs langues se caressèrent dans un baiser plus tendre que les autres, moins pressé. Doux et mesuré.

Ace s'arracha à ses lèvres et sourit quand Law redessina leur contour du bout des doigts, avant de s'y glisser ; Ace les mordit, joueur, les prenant dans sa bouche sans le lâcher du regard. Law sourit, amusé par la lueur de défi dans ses yeux, récupéra ses doigts avant qu'Ace ne décide d'en faire son dîner et les glissa entre eux, cherchant l'endroit qui allait bientôt les lier.

Ace ferma les yeux et nicha son nez dans son cou, se laissant préparer sans broncher - l'habitude, leur impatience, l'envie...

- Tu comptes me laisser faire tout le boulot, Portgas... ?

- T'es bien parti pour, j'm'en voudrais d'te couper dans ton élan, haleta-t-il, alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en lui avec une lenteur atroce.

Law se retira et accrocha ses hanches, laissant Ace couler une main entre leurs deux corps et le prendre entre ses doigts pour le guider en lui. Lentement, Ace se réinstalla sur ses hanches - _trop_ lentement pour Law, qui le rassit brusquement, s'immisçant en lui d'un geste sec. Ace cria de surprise et planta ses ongles dans les tatouages de son torse, arrachant un geignement étouffé à son partenaire qui lui donna un coup de rein brutal et profond.

- T'es barge ! brama Ace.

- Tu peux parler, espèce de malade ! c'est quoi cette manie que t'as d'me griffer, depuis six mois ?!

- J'aimerais pouvoir m'asseoir demain, alors _mollo_, s'te plaît !

Law était bien décidé à faire taire ses humeurs belliqueuses ; il lui gifla la cuisse et Ace écarquilla les yeux, outré.

- Que... !

- Bouge ton p'tit cul, j'vais finir par me confondre avec la roche si t'attends comme ça indéfinim-hhhhnnn, voilà... sourit-il entre deux gémissements quand Ace cambra les reins pour amorcer un va-et-vient sur lui, fougueux et indiscipliné, comme toujours.

Ace sourit et se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes sans jamais lui accorder de baisers ; ils se cherchèrent, se testèrent, au rythme du mouvement qu'Ace imposait à leur ébat. Law caressa les courbes de son corps nu, dessinant ses muscles fins du bout des doigts, suivant les perles de sueur roulant sur sa peau. De haut en bas... d'avant en arrière... Ace était doué pour ça, aussi.

Ses cheveux oscillaient en suivant la cadence de ses va-et-vient sur lui, caressant son visage, frôlant ses joues, son front, chatouillant le bout de son nez ; Law les chassa d'un geste de l'index et happa enfin ses lèvres, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs langues, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides de sueur.

- Plus vite... murmura-t-il entre deux baisers sensuels.

Ace se plia à sa demande et accentua le balancement de ses reins au-dessus de lui ; Law cambra le dos et gémit de plaisir, laissant ses mains glisser à son cou, le long de son torse nu, s'attardant sur ses abdominaux contractés par l'effort, se refermant sur ses hanches pour le guider. Ace se redressa autant qu'il le put - il était beaucoup trop grand pour l'endroit et resta courbé, le dos rond, levant les mains pour se cramponner aux aspérités du plafond rocailleux et se donner plus d'appui.

C'était pour ça qu'Ace aimait être au-dessus - il dominait leur ébat et imposait son rythme et ses envies. Et Law se laissait faire, la plupart du temps. Comme cette nuit.  
Il libéra une de ses mains pour le prendre entre ses doigts avec un sourire pervers ; Ace résistait rarement à ce genre d'attentions, et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ses geignements et soupirs de plaisirs résonnèrent dans le sous-sol, mêlés au souffle court de Law et aux frottements de leurs peaux moites.

Le corps d'Ace trembla, et ses dernières résistances se brisèrent quand Law se répandit en lui en gémissant ; les ongles de la main libre de Trafalgar lui lacérèrent les reins. Un bref cri de plaisir lui échappa quand l'orgasme le parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

Frisson.  
Chaleur.  
Exaltation.

Il retomba sur Trafalgar, tremblant, la respiration précipitée ; Law sentait son souffle court et saccadé contre son cou. Il sourit et l'enlaça, le cœur d'Ace battant la chamade contre le sien, plus calme dans sa poitrine.  
Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, avant qu'un signal sonore ne s'élève de l'ordinateur. Ace tourna la tête, la vision encore brouillée par le plaisir, et grogna en tendant le bras, pianotant sur le clavier.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel...?

- Tu ruines l'ambiance avec ton vocabulaire, Portgas.

- La ferme, Panda. J'crois qu'on a un problème.

Law tourna la tête et contempla l'écran, lumière crue dans l'obscurité. Ace prit l'ordinateur, se redressa et le posa sur Law, se servant de son torse comme d'un pupitre, arrachant un grognement à son amant qui pencha la tête sur le côté, se tortillant pour dévisager l'homme toujours assis sur ses hanches.

- ... t'es sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de déconner ? si j'te dis qu'on a un problème, c'est que j-

- Je parle pas d'ça. Genre... tu me prends pour ton bureau ou quoi ? et est-ce que tu pourrais avoir la décence de lever tes fesses de ma queue ?!

- Si t'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'vais rester comme ça. J'suis plutôt bien posé, là, rétorqua Ace, ses doigts virevoltant sur le clavier alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas l'écran du regard. Ouais, bon, OK, là j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- La bonne d'abord.

- T'es sûr ?

- Accouche ! s'énerva Trafalgar en se hissant sur les coudes.

- J'ai récupéré toutes les données que Robin voulait et j'ai reprogrammé ce qu'elle nous avait indiqué.

- Et la mauvaise, c'est quoi alors ?

- Ben, ils doivent avoir fait tracer toutes leurs lignes enterrées et il ont trouvé d'où venait le problème. Et ils seront bientôt là. Genre dans deux minutes, quoi.

Law écarquilla les yeux, sidéré.

- ... ET TU POUVAIS PAS T'EXCITER UN PEU POUR ME LE DIRE ?!

- Ouais mais t'es chiant quand tu t'énerves.

- À JUSTE TITRE, CRÉTIN ! !

Ace referma l'ordinateur et récupéra son pull et son boxer, les enfilant à la va-vite alors que Law remontait son pantalon et renfilait ses _rangers_, pestant contre Ace, les bisexuels dérangés, l'Agence et l'univers tout entier. Le jeune homme ne releva pas et boutonna son pantalon avant de raccrocher sa ceinture, pendant que Law bouclait ses holsters, vérifiant qu'ils n'oubliaient rien avant de charger son sac à dos et de mettre sa cagoule.

Déjà, des voix résonnaient dans le tunnel - il allait en s'amincissant, jusqu'à la cavité, ce qui leur laissait une chance et une petite avance sur leurs adversaires.

- Putain, t'es pas censé éviter qu'on ait ce genre de merdes ? s'emporta Law en rampant dans la galerie, Ace sur ses talons.

- Si t'avais pas foutu ta main dans mon froc, j'aurais peut-être prêté un peu plus attention à c'que j'faisais !

- Bah tiens ! ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ! !

Ace leva les yeux au ciel, blasé, et le suivit à travers les galeries creusées dans la roche ; la pente remonta, signe que l'air libre était en vue. Le tunnel émergeait dans les égouts, dont les bouches ouvraient sur l'extérieur. Law sortit souplement de la brèche creusée dans le mur et attendit qu'Ace s'en soit extrait à son tour avant de sortir une grenade d'une de ses poches.

Les voix montaient dans le tunnel, signe que le service de sécurité du manoir était toujours à leurs basques. Ace avisa d'un regard amusé la grenade que Law porta à sa bouche, tirant sur la goupille avant de la recracher au loin.

- Ça va faire boum, sourit Law en lançant la petite bombe dans l'ouverture, tournant les talons pour traverser le conduit et grimper à l'échelle.

Le bruit fut assourdissant, dans l'espace confiné, et ils ne s'attardèrent pas pour savoir si l'explosion avait fait des dégâts dans la troupe qui les suivait. Ils soulevèrent la grille d'égout et sortirent dans la nuit, la refermant derrière eux avant de courir à travers la riche propriété, là où la voiture était garée, un peu plus loin à l'orée de la forêt.  
Law entendit Ace grogner et tourna la tête, pendant que leur course les éloignait peu à peu du manoir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? siffla-t-il à voix basse, alors qu'il apercevait la voiture, sous la bâche de camouflage.

- Rien ! !

- Me dit pas qu't'as oublié des trucs là-bas ?!

- Mais non ! s'énerva Ace en sortant les clés de sa poche.

- Alors pourquoi tu gueules ?!

- Laisse tomber ! rétorqua-t-il en contournant le véhicule, ouvrant la portière pendant que Law roulait la bâche et la jetait sur la plage arrière.

Trafalgar s'assit au volant, démarra et attendit qu'Ace ait claqué sa portière pour partir sur les chapeaux de roues dans le chemin poussiéreux. Le jeune homme sortit l'ordinateur et, dans la lueur de l'écran, Law remarqua à nouveau son expression déconfite mêlée de gêne. La voiture rebondissait dans les nids-de-poule et le chemin de terre, secouant les deux hommes à bord, dans le silence du véhicule.

- Putain, Portgas, dépêche-toi de me dire ce qui va pas avant que je ne m'énerve ! !

- J'AI MAL AU CUL ! brailla Ace en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. T'ES CONTENT ?!

.

.

.

* * *

_**Si ça vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouvel OS ! ;)**_


End file.
